xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena Summers-Bane
Athena Summers-Bane (b. February 14, 2046) is a mutant, a Witch-Demon hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. She is the daughter of Lorenzo Kaplan and Magnus Bane, and the granddaughter of Wiccan and Crystal Summers. She is a member of Generation X. She is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and the Hōzuki clan from Kirigakure, and is a member of Team ?. She is a half-blood witch, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2057 and was sorted into Slytherin House. She is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with ?, and a bearer of the Crest of ?. Athena is a member of the Eisenhardt family, the Summers family, the Grey family and the Pym family. 'History' Early Years Athena Summers-Bane was born on February 14, 2034 in La Jolla, California and raised in Los Angeles and New York. She is the daughter of Joel Kaplan and Magnus Bane. She is of English, French, Transian, German, Japanese and Indonesian heritage. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Athena is an Omega-level mutant. Telekinesis: Athena possesses vast telekinetic abilities. Her abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating herself, she is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Athena is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person's brain. *''Mind Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' SHe can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Magic: Athena is both a mage and a mutant. As such she has a wide range of superpowers. However, it is difficult to tell what powers are granted from her X-Gene and which abilities are spells. Athena has demonstrated the following powers: *'Dimensional Travel:' She an travel to as well as open gates accessing other worlds and dimensions. *'Teleportation:' She can teleport herself and others over undetermined distances with an untested maximum. *'Flight:' She can engage in self propelled flight. *'Lightning Generation' She can manipulate and generate energy projections in the form of lightning. *'Light Projection:' She can project intense light and heat. *'Energy/Solid Constructs:' She can manipulate energy to create solid constructs like disks, shields, force fields, and other projectiles. *'Pyrokinesis:' She can generate fire. *'Healing:' She can heal others. *'Spell casting:' She can use magic to enhance; herself or others for short periods of time. Spells have included: Enhanced Strength, Sensing Locations of others, Levitation, and Illusion Casting. *'Probability Manipulation/Reality Manipulation:' Athena may possess a Reality Altering Ability which allows her to manipulate probability. By stating an effect of action she wants to happen she can cause unlikely things to happen, by saying "I want...” until it DOES happen. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Shane's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Shane is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Shane can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Shane dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. Powers as a Witch/Demon Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Energy Balls:'' The ability to conjure balls of pure energy. *''Fire Balls:'' The ability to create balls of fire. Athena, being an upper-level demon, is able to create fire balls which have distinctive upper-level look. *''Super Strength:'' She is naturally stronger than the average human. *''Shimmering:'' She can teleport herself by shimmering. *''Telekinesis:'' She can move objects with her mind. *''Incineration:'' She is able to incinerate things with her mind. *''Conjuration:'' She can create things from thin air. *''Illusion Casting:'' She is able to make others see things that aren't actually there. *''Apportation:'' She can teleport objects from place to place. Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Athena possesses a genius-level IQ. Expert Pilot: Athena is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her father, grandmother, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Athena has spent most of her life as a ninja and being the daughter of the Joel, and the granddaughter of Crystal, she has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Athena has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of Generation X, Athena is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Expert Acrobat: She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Multilingual: A gifted polyglot; Athena is fluent in several languages including English, French, Japanese, Spanish and Italian; she has extensive knowledge of German and Latin. Athena also seems to be fluent in the language of Demons and the unknown language used for his spells. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. This all thanks to her ninja training, which also makes her able to use virtually any object as a weapon. Expert Marksman: She is a master marksman adept with shuriken, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Athena is trained and excels in astral combat. Eidetic Memory: Athena has eidetic memory; she can remember any piece of information with perfect detail. Magical Knowledge: Athena has great knowledge of magic. As she is also a future candidate to become the next Sorcerer Supreme and having demonic ancestry, Athena has gained even more information of the different types of magic. Strength level Weaknesses If Athena can't hear her spells, they don't work. 'Appearance' Athena is described as a beautiful young woman, with raven black hair, dark brown eyes and rosy lips. She bears a strong resemblance to her father, and her grandparents. Her warlock marks are her yellow-green "cat-like eyes" with vertical pupils and ocean-blue hair. *'Hair:' *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' With the growing strength of her demonic powers, Athena started gaining different demonic runes all over her body, most notably on her arms and neck. The runes are normally magically covered when Athena is among mortals. Among the known runes are: the Angelic rune on her chest, the Fortitude rune, the Friendship rune, the Knowledge rune and the Heal rune. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' Athena is described as a highly intelligent, flirty, and very kind young woman. She is very loyal and authoritative when she wants to be, but has problems with her own vanity and is sensitive to how others view her. Athena eventually grows to be a very wise, despite her young age. Her wisdom has led many of her friends to seek her out for advice and support in times of need. She often acts in a more calm and collected manner, yet still continues to be her positive and caring self. As a child, she was very fond of the story "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves", and took a particular interest in the character of the Evil Queen. The storybook character has influenced Athena in several ways: she grew to become fixated with her looks and that of others, and is seemingly not interested in much else at first, and her fashion is somewhat inspired by the Evil Queen's. 'Equipment' Book of Spells: Bag: Digivice: Athena carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her ? to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Athena carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of ? around her neck. This allows her ? to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Athena purchased an ?" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2057. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Single Characters Category:Americans Category:English Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Demons Category:Wizards Category:Shinobis Category:Assassin Order members Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Pym family Category:Mephisto family Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2046 Category:Aquarius (sign) Category:Characters Category:House of Gambit Category:Slytherins Category:Teleporters Category:Magic users Category:Mages Category:Hozuki clan Category:Uchiha clan Category:Royalty Category:Shimmering Category:Healers Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Electrokinetics Category:Photokinetics Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidates Category:Bane family